


Missed You So

by DuckFeet



Series: Always Forever [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will forgives Hannibal and they make up for lost time. As it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Who probably wanted plot with their sequel, but I wrote porn. I hope you like it anyways! 
> 
> This is the second part in the series and you probably want to read the first fic to understand what's going on.

Hannibal hoped he’d arrived on time. It had been over two years since he had to make a trip to the airport, but he still remembered the path. When Hannibal arrived the parking lot was absolutely full, so he ended up on a parking space farthest from the entrance. When he finally put his car in park, Hannibal started to walk as fast he could.

It had been a shot in the dark to send a letter to Will after no contact in two years, and they hadn’t exactly ended on the best of terms. When Hannibal had left he had wanted to completely forget about Will, but that proved easier said than done. Some days he was able to push Will to the back of his head, but the feelings would always resurface. It started to drive Hannibal insane so in a fit of desperation he wrote a letter inviting Will to visit his home in France. Surprisingly Will had answered back accepting Hannibal’s offer.

They had written several letters back and forth planning everything out. Not every letter was strictly about the meeting. Sometimes they would talk about what had happened to them both in the past two years. Hannibal talked about the teaching job he was able to get at a university. Will talked about school and how he hadn’t planned on what he was going to do once the summer was over. Hannibal had been delighted when Will told him he hadn’t been with anyone in the past two years. Will was still Hannibal’s.

It had only taken two weeks for Will and Hannibal to have everything planned out. It took another week to convince Will’s father to let him leave. Hannibal prayed everyday that Will would be able to come. Finally he received a letter from Will confirming that he would be able to go. Hannibal never thought to question how Will had done it. He only cared that the boy had done it. Now all Hannibal had to do was meet Will at the airport.

When Hannibal reached the terminal it looked like he had made it just in time. There were people everywhere bustling to get their bags. Hannibal looked frantically through the crowd to find Will. After searching for a few seconds Hannibal finally found him.

He froze as he stared at the boy standing amid the crowd. Will’s familiar grey eyes and brown curly hair that had haunted Hannibal for two years were back again. Hannibal couldn’t help staring. Everyone else more or less melted into a faceless mass. Hannibal took a deep breath and made his way over to Will.

As Hannibal got closer and closer Will’s attention fell on him.

“Will?” Hannibal said in a whisper.

Will’s face broke into a smile straight away. “I feel like I should know you.” Will said jokingly and wrapped one arm around Hannibal. “When did you get so old?”

“Most likely the same time you did.” Maybe he held the hug a little too long, but two years was a long time to go without having Will in his arms.

They didn’t waste any time getting out of the airport and getting back to the car. Having Will in his car made Hannibal feel lighter. It was like he was reliving the past when he had drove Will home after tutoring. They chattered, Will asked questions about everything they passed, until Hannibal drove into a concrete driveway.

“We’re here.” Hannibal announced turning the car off and getting out. He walked to the front door and unlocked it.

Will came in a few moments later dragging his suitcase along. “Wow.” Will said, looking all over the room.

“You can leave your suitcase by the door. We’ll get it later.” Hannibal took Will’s hand and led the boy to the couch, offering him a seat.

While Will was occupied looking at his surroundings, Hannibal allowed himself to give the boy a proper look over. Will had filled out more since Hannibal had last seen him. The boys jaw was a lot squarer than he remembered it to be. Will had grown into a fine young man. He was no longer a frail boy who could break if you held him too tight. One thing that hadn’t changed was Will’s fashion. The boy still seemed to like his button up shirts.

Hannibal reached over to Will, but the boy moved away.

“Why did you send me that letter?”

“I wanted to see you, Will.” Hannibal said in a soft voice.

“See me after two years?”

Will didn’t sound angry. In fact he sounded amused and light hearted. It reminded Hannibal of the conversations they would have during tutoring. Hannibal still felt guilt. It killed him to think about what he had done to Will. He was lucky Will was generous enough to give him a second chance.

Hannibal grabbed one of Will’s wrists to pull him closer. Will yanked him arm away.

“I admired you, looked to you for guidance. I fell for you, and I thought you loved me too.” Will sounded annoyed now. “I should hate you.”

Hannibal had imagined how Will would react once they met up again. He’d even imagined how he would feel if Will hated him. But to hear the words was much more painful than he thought it would be.

“I would understand if you did hate me.” Hannibal didn’t let any emotion seep into his words or show on his face.

Will finally moved closer towards Hannibal. “I should hate you, but I don’t. I love you too much to hate you.”

Before Hannibal had time to react, Will closed the space between them. Hannibal cupped Will’s face and kissed the boy gently. He buried his hands in Will’s hair, kissing the boy deeply. He felt Will’s hands all over him. Before Will had the possibility to explore further, Hannibal removed the boy’s hands with a firm grip.

“No.” Hannibal said firmly.

“Please,” Will moaned. Will kissed Hannibal softly again. However, Hannibal still held his wrists. Will knew Hannibal was stronger than him, but he still struggled a little to see if he could get away.

“If you promise to behave and stay still I will let you go.” Hannibal said gently.

Will looked at Hannibal with a pout on his face. The boy leaned forward. “I promise,” Will whispered softly.

Hannibal finally released the boy. Then slowly and delicately he started to undress Will. Hannibal was trying to go as slowly as he could. Will started to lose his control and tried to kiss Hannibal while the man was unbuttoning his shirt. However, Hannibal slapped Will’s hand and moved away.

“I told you to stay still.” Hannibal said sternly.

“I’m trying to.” Will replied with a strained voice, his breath already uneven.

Hannibal let his hands follow Will’s naked waist and glide along his hips as he started to undo the boy’s pants. Will’s skin was remarkably pale. As Hannibal undid Will’s pants with one hand, he let his other hand glide down the boys thighs. He heard Will moan in response.

Hannibal’s hands continued to map out Will’s body. His hands brushed Will’s nipples while kissing his neck. Hannibal continued to tease Will. He felt Will’s body tremble as each moment passed by.

He saw Will fight to keep still as he was being teased. Hannibal was deliberately doing his best to tempt Will further until the boy couldn’t resist anymore.

Finally Hannibal kissed Will, the boy touching him everywhere with eager hands. Will started stroking Hannibal’s cock through his clothes. Hannibal also allowed himself to touch Will’s cock. Hannibal guided Will to lay flat on the couch.

“I’ll be back in a moment dear Will.” Hannibal got up from the couch and left the room. He came back a few moments later with a bottle of lube. “Hands and knees, Will.”

Will did as he was told. Hannibal got behind him and slicked up a finger. His finger glided easily in and out of Will. Hannibal worked his way up to three fingers before he decided Will was ready. The moment his cock slipped in Will was trying to press himself back harder against Hannibal.

“More.” Will begged while he spread his legs further apart. Hannibal decided to give Will what he wanted. He wrapped one arm around Will’s chest tightly; his other hand reached down and started stroking the boy’s length.

Hannibal thrusted harder and more rapidly into Will now. His grip around Will’s cock matched the pace he maintained. There was no more teasing in Hannibal’s actions.

Will came minutes after they had started. As Will was coming down from his orgasm, Hannibal shoved hard into the boy for the final time before he came. Hannibal slowly pulled out and situated them so he was spooning Will.

They laid like that, naked and sweaty, in perfect bliss for a long time. Hannibal only got up because he knew the couch wouldn’t be very comfortable to sleep on. Will whined when he felt Hannibal’s warmth leave him. Hannibal laughed at that and bent down to kiss Will tenderly on the forehead.

“We have to get up eventually, Will.”

“Yes, but not right now.” Will said petulantly.

Hannibal was too tired to fight with Will, so he just laid back down to spoon Will. He pressed his lips to Will’s sweaty hair, and wrapped his arms tight around the boy.

It wouldn’t hurt anything for Hannibal to spend a few more minutes wrapped up with his boy.


End file.
